


Is that my shirt?

by Zara_Zara



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Light had no choice but to steal L’s shirts when the man stole his—fair is fair.Translation into 中文 available inside: 【L月/授翻】Is That My Shirt?那是我的衬衫吗？ by TINOJM17
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 32
Kudos: 226





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonazriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonazriel/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【L月/授翻】Is That My Shirt?那是我的衬衫吗？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198979) by [TINOJM17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17)



> Idk..something random that came up on Discord lol

It was only 7a.m. in the morning and Light was supremely on edge. He sipped his coffee and calculatingly stared at the infuriating man on the other side of the breakfast table. L played at innocently cutting up his waffle and whip-cream monstrosity, acting completely unaware to the glares Light was sending him. 

L pinched the little bowl of sugar and offered it to Light even if he knew the young man never added any to his coffee, “Sugar?” 

Light narrowed his eyes, “No, thanks.”  _ What is he playing at? _

L just shrugged and returned to his waffles.

Not able to stand it any longer Light asked, “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

Boredly, L took a sip of his tea with his pinky outstretched all pretentiously, “Am I?” 

Light’s eye twitched, he hated being answered with a question. Gritting his teeth he said, “Yes, you are.  _ Why? _ ” Indeed, L was wearing Light’s black v-neck; he looked very odd.

“I must’ve mistaken it for my own,” L lazily reached for extra whip cream and swirled an extra sugary mountain atop his waffles. It was a disgusting sight of pure sugar. 

“How is that possible? You  _ never  _ wear anything but those threadbare white shirts of yours. I’ve never seen you wear anything like my shirts before.”

“I didn't get any sleep last night. I mean, look at me,” L looked at Light and pointed at the dark bags under his eyes that looked more prominent than usual.

Light eyed him and internally debated whether what L said was plausible or not. They’d been handcuffed together for fifty days and nothing like this had ever happened before, but that didn’t mean that it entirely excluded the possibility of it actually happening. Although Light wasn’t entirely convinced by L’s excuse he would let it go this time. He frowned, “Fine, it was a mistake. But can you change before we meet with the others?”

“Afraid not.”

Light raised his brows, “Why  _ not _ ?”

L sighed as if Light were being annoying, “I don’t want to. Besides, why should I?”

By now, Light was beginning to feel very violent thoughts about the man in front of him, “The others will ask about it.”

“I assure you, they’ll wonder, but they certainly won’t  _ ask _ . They’re…” L paused, and then as if pained him to say it, “Professionals, not school children.”

Light crossed his arms, “You better be right.”

L didn’t say anything. Light looked away in distaste as L just lifted his plate and licked off the leftover syrup and whip cream. 

***

L was right. No one asked except one. 

Immediately upon sight Matsuda had exclaimed, “Ryuzaki! Isn’t that Light’s shirt?!”

L slouched even further in exhaustion and walked right past him with Light in tow, “It is.”

Matsuda’s expression turned into one of stupefaction and Light angrily hissed, “ _ Ryuzaki,”  _ Before turning to Matsuda with a faux-smile and laugh, “He’s just joking, Matsuda. Haven’t you learned Ryuzaki has an odd sense of humor?”

Falling for Light’s lie hook line and sinker, Matsuda smiled and said, “Oooh yeah! You’re right,” He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “That’s funny, Ryuzaki. Nice shirt, though.” Light felt some pride suffuse him. It  _ was _ a nice shirt. Light only chose the best articles of clothing because it’s important to present oneself well. He also couldn’t deny that L looked nice in his shirt---it fit him well after all. The black color contrasted with his pale skin rather nicely and the v-neck was a welcome change from the gaping hole of a shirt collar his usual shirts offered him. 

L crawled into his seat at the computer monitors and started turning them on, “Thanks, Light-kun gave me some fashion tips the other day.”

Matsuda’s eyes positively glittered at Light, “Did you, Light-kun? Would you mind helping me out too? I want to look as nice as you always do.”

Light absent-mindedly nodded, “Sure, I’ll be happy to help.” He could’ve sworn he heard L just snort. 

Light felt an urge to whap L over the head but he didn’t. However, he swore that he would not let this incident go without doing something to level the playing field. 

***

The next day Light “accidentally” pulled on L’s usual white shirts. He had had to mentally prepare himself for the fashion atrocity he was about to don on his body, but his stubbornness won over his pride and he quickly slipped it on. 

The first thing he noticed after putting it on was that it smelled very clean. It smelled very faintly of laundry detergent and sugar. But it was the kind of pure sugar one would smell in a freshly opened box of sugar. Light’s brows furrowed when he noticed himself taking deep breaths so that he could smell the shirt better and he stopped immediately afterwards and instead focused on another surprising thing about the shirt---it was soft. L’s shirts may have looked threadbare and well-worn but that just meant that it turned softer with age and that kind of made it nice to wear. Light was studying himself in the baggy shirt when L apparently turned around after changing and noticed him, “Light-kun, why are you wearing my shirt?”

Light smirked and turned around to innocently say, “Am I?” His smirk widened when he noticed that L was wearing another of Light’s shirts. It’s a dark blue one, and Light was perturbed to find L actually better in it than Light did, “That’s funny, I could ask the same of you.”

L chewed on his thumbnail as he reproachfully stared at Light through his bangs, “85%”

“What? That brought me up 10%?!”

“Kira would never pass up the chance to get revenge.”

“But this wasn’t revenge!”

L did not look convinced at all, “It wasn’t? You’re saying it was just an accident?”

“Yes, just an accident.”

“Hmm,” Light awaited the moment L would ask him to change shirts because he would see how weird it was to share clothes. But then L just turned on his heel and said, “Let’s get breakfast. I think I smell pancakes.”

Light stood in place and tugged on the chain so L stopped too, “Wait, don’t you want me to change?”

“No,” L’s eyes briefly flickered over Light and his shirt that he wore, “It’ll take too long,” he started walking again and pulled at the chain so Light would follow.

Light pointlessly argued, “It really won't take me that long.”

L didn’t stop, “If we stop for you to change, by the time we get down to our breakfast my pancakes will have lost approximately 5% of their warmth---that’s unacceptable.”

Light sighed and gloomily stared down at his outfit. He looked sloppy, but at least he was a little comfortable. If Matsuda asked what was going on Light would say---he wasn’t sure what he’d say but he’d say something. 

As it happens, when Matsuda asked why Light was wearing L’s shirt, L had spoken faster than Light and said, “The case is getting to him.”

Light frowned at the back of L’s head and said, “Yes, I’m---tired.”

Matsuda had smiled sympathetically and gently patted his shoulder, “That’s alright, Light-kun. We’ll get through this together. Just come to me if you need help.”

Light awkwardly smiled, “Thank you, Matsuda-san.”

“No problem, no problem.” 

***

This strange habit Light and L seemed to have picked up on sharing clothes lasted the whole week. Light was reluctant to stop wearing L’s shirts because that would mean he was giving up on whatever weird challenge he and L were playing. But also because some part of him strangely, very strangely, liked wearing the loose and fresh smelling shirts that smells vaguely of L’s hair. 

They seemed to strictly be sticking to wearing each other’s shirts. So far, Light had seen L wearing his white and grey button-up, his heather grey v-neck, and some of Light’s sweaters on occasion. Light didn’t have many options to change up his clothes and unless he wanted to completely debase himself by wearing L’s jeans he had no choice but to stick to the threadbare white shirts.

It somewhat shocked Light that no one commented on the fact that they were sharing clothes except for that first couple of times Matsuda asked. He supposed they had better things to worry about after all but it was rather strange that they’d all just accept the fact that their lead detective and prime suspect would share clothes.

***

The final straw came when L wore Light’s  _ coat _ of all things. 

The man was wearing Light’s camel trench coat as if it were wintertime and they were outside rather than inside the shelter of the Kira task force headquarters. 

“What...Are you  _ wearing _ ?”

L brushed the coat with his hands and said, “My clothes for the day.”

“Those aren’t your clothes, they’re  _ mine _ .”

“Well, if you want to get technical about it you are currently wearing one of my shirts. In fact, you have been wearing my shirts for the past week.”

“Yes, I mean,” Light crossed and then uncrossed his arms as he let his confusion flow into the frustration he was feeling all week, “What are we doing?”

“We’re having a rather boring discussion about our clothes.”

“You know perfectly well what I meant,” Light scowled, suddenly growing tired of the ridiculousness he had been participating in for the past week.  _ Screw this,  _ “You know what? I want my shirt and coat  _ right now, _ ” Light extended his hand demandingly, “Hand them over, I’m sick of this.”

L tugged the coat tighter around himself, “No.”

Light very nearly stomped his foot like an agitated toddler, “I want them back now.”

L shook his head with a firm expression of refusal. 

“Fine!” Light advanced on L whose eyes widened to see his determined approach. L took on a defensive posture as Light grasped the coat and attempted to pull it off the man. L sent a kick into Light’s gut and then they collapsed into a fight on the bed where Light was mainly trying to tug his clothes off L and L was trying to keep them on. Light had never been in a situation such as this. Usually when Light was trying to undress someone they willingly assisted him whereas L fiercely fought him tooth and nail to keep his damnable coat on. Light caught sight of L’s ferocious expression on his face and the ridiculousness of their situation crashed through Light and sent him into an unexpected laughing fit. Light collapsed on L and couldn’t stop laughing even when L awkwardly prodded Light on the side and kept asking, “Light-kun? Light? What---?” But little did he know that Light was ticklish on his sides and that made Light laugh harder and roll off L to crash on the floor. 

“Ow,  _ fuck! _ ” 

L stared at him over the edge of the bed in bafflement, “What was that?”

“I think I broke my head,” Light chuckled and blinked past the tears of pain in his eyes. His head really did hurt quite a bit. 

L’s eyes widened, “I think you did too. You were acting extremely odd.”

“ _ I  _ was acting odd? Dear God,” Light covered his face and then asked, “Ryuzaki, why on Earth are you so insistent on wearing my clothes?”

L moved and disappeared from the edge of the bed. Light blinked at the space where he used to be as the man said, “They’re nice.”

“Why can’t you just get the same clothes as me then? I can help you look for them.”

“It wouldn’t be the same.”

Light's smile was slowly calming, “Do you just enjoy stealing other people’s clothes?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

There was a long pause and then L said, “They’re yours.”

“Oh.”

L stayed silent and Light slowly stood so he could look at the man who was curled up on the bed and facing away from Light. 

Light quietly sat on the bed and lowered down so he too was laying down, “I see. Was...Ryuzaki ….flirting with me?”

L stayed quiet. 

“Ryuzaki?”

“Yes, Light-kun?”

“Will you look at me?”

L tensed very slightly and then turned around so he could face Light. He blinked at him very slowly and nervously bit at his thumbnail. 

Light wasn’t sure what to say so he scooted even closer until they were nose to nose. They stared at each other a little more and Light kept looking into those dark eyes as he lifted one hand and gently laid it on Ryuzaki’s face, “Is this ok?”

“Yes.”

Light slid his face closer to L’s mouth and pressed their lips gently together. He pulled away and asked, “Was that ok?”

Neither of them had closed their eyes when Light had that and L just barely nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

Light did it again and that time their kiss lasted longer. 

In the end, Light was able to get his shirt and coat back, but not to put them on himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment? I’ll love you forever~


End file.
